Más de lo que puedes ver
by Estrella Blank
Summary: Luna simplemente veía las cosas con otros ojos, desde otra perspectiva, una perspectiva llena de luz. Y ahora ella lo veía a él.


**_Esta historia participa en el reto "Triángulo amoroso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

 _Los personajes son propiedad de JK._

 _Gracias una vez mas a la hermosa **MrsDarfoy** que tiene paciencia a cada momento y lee mis desvarios con las historias. Esta te la dedico a ti, porque eres un amor al igual que lo es Luna._

::

* * *

 **Más de lo que puedes ver**

* * *

::

Tal vez asistir a esa reunión había sido un error.

Zacharias observaba a los demás en el salón. Ex compañeros de la escuela, siete años después de Hogwarts, siete años después de la guerra. Suspiró una vez más antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida. Sus ojos observaron a las parejas en la pista de baile y desvió la mirada al observar a una en particular. Sí, en verdad había sido mala idea asistir. Ver a Luna Lovegood bailar con Longbottom era algo que realmente podía haberse evitado.

Se alejó de la multitud para salir al balcón aun sosteniendo su bebida. Había sido difícil admitir que ella ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos. A veces maldecía el día en que se encontraron en esa misión, otras veces lo agradecía; ella había sido como una luz en medio de la soledad que él mismo se había impuesto a su alrededor.

Todo había comenzado aquel día.

Zacharias había sido asignado para ayudar en un caso, el cual involucró criaturas mágicas alrededor de un pueblo a las afueras de Inglaterra. Su trabajo era analizar los efectos de dichas criaturas en magos y muggles, ayudado de un magizoólogo en ello. Cabe decir que en realidad era una magizoóloga: Luna Lovegood, con su cabello ensortijado cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda y esa mirada soñadora que no había cambiado en esos años.

Había sido una sorpresa y en cierto modo una mortificación para él, quien había evitado el contacto con sus ex compañeros de generación, especialmente de Susan (que era la única que parecía querer integrarlo de nuevo); no se sentía capaz de sostener la mirada a aquellos que, a comparación de él, habían corrido en dirección a la guerra, no huyendo de ella.

Pero ella lo sorprendió al saludarlo como si de buenos amigos se trataran.

—Dijeron que enviarían a un inefable, me alegra mucho verte Zacharias. —Sonrió mientras movía unos mechones de su frente con esa mirada soñadora—. Hay un grupo de wassträumerns(1) que ha estado rondando por la zona, son criaturas realmente adorables.

A partir de ese instante, cada día se encontró con una sorpresa diferente. Durante la escuela había escuchado comentarios sobre ella; cuan equivocados estaban todos ellos, incluido él al creerles. Luna simplemente veía las cosas con otros ojos, desde otra perspectiva, una perspectiva llena de luz.

—Se ha creado una barrera para evitar que los muggles se acerquen a las colonias de wassträumerns. Aunque son muy traviesos y posiblemente quieran jugar con quienes estén de curiosos.

Zacharias escuchaba la voz de Luna, deleitándose con la tranquilidad que ella le proporcionaba. Sin poder evitarlo acomodó un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Bueno, para eso están las protecciones. Además han asignado a dos magos a esta zona en concreto, o eso dijiste.

Ella frunció suavemente sus facciones como si tratara de recordar lo cierto de esa afirmación.

—Creo que si dije eso. —Se giró para poder verle de frente—. Tú también has terminado de conseguir lo que necesitabas ¿verdad?

Zacharias asintió mientras bajaba la vista a los pergaminos en sus manos. Vaya que había conseguido información sobre esas pequeñas bolas de esponja. Luna le había explicado el nombre que ella y el equipo les dieron, las características mágicas que habían descubierto y él mismo sufrió los efectos de las mismas al atreverse a tocarlo (un profundo sueño de cinco horas).

—Si, por ahora es lo que me han pedido, tal vez más adelante quieran ver si las esporas que sueltan pueden servir en alguna poción o cualquier idea que a Bonny se le ocurra.

—Siempre y cuando no les hagan daño, Zac.

—Sin daño alguno. Te lo prometo, Luna.

Habían sido algunos meses de convivencia diaria. La compañía de Luna hacía que su día fuera mucho más ameno, más cálido de lo que cualquier otro después de la guerra. Ella sin querer y sin saber se había ido colando poco a poco en su mente. Zacharias se sentía fascinado, aunque en el fondo también temeroso de lo que eso pudiera significar.

O~O~O

Fue durante una caminata por el callejón Diagón; había salido a almorzar quedando con Luna de verse fuera del Caldero Chorreante. No recordaba haberse sentido tan alegre y nervioso por un simple almuerzo desde sus tiempos de estudiante (como cuando había salido con Padma) y por un momento estuvo tentado a reírse por ser capaz de tener esa sensación de nuevo.

Pero la alegría que sintió en ese momento fue aplacada por el peso de la realidad que frente a él se mostraba. En la entrada del Caldero Chorreante se encontraba Luna, pero no estaba sola: Neville Longbottom estaba hablando con ella, sonriéndole mientras cambiaba el peso de un pie al otro. Y Luna, Luna le sonreía con esa mirada tranquila y soñadora, podía imaginar el sonido de su suave voz mientras le contestaba al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Había olvidado ese sentimiento de inferioridad y vergüenza al estar al lado de Luna, pero ahora que la veía al lado de Longbottom, volvió para estamparse en su cara. Esa voz en su cabeza no tardó en llegar. Comenzando a compararse con el hombre en que se había convertido Longbottom: totalmente diferente al niño de Hogwarts, un maestro respetado y héroe de guerra. Esas palabras pesaban muchísimo en ese momento.

«¿Quién querría estar cerca de alguien como tú? ¿Quién podría confiar en alguien como tú?».

Las palabras que Ernie le dijo, aquella vez al verse, resonaron en su cabeza con la fuerza de mil hipogrifos. Quiso dar media vuelta y huir de ese lugar, volver a los pasillos del departamento de Misterios y perderse en el trabajo, en la tranquila soledad que Luna le había hecho olvidar. Pero cualquier plan de fuga se vio frustrado pues ella le había visto, y para su sorpresa, dejó a Longbottom con la palabra en la boca para dirigirse a él, caminando como si bailara una melodía que sólo ella podía escuchar.

—Te has tardado. Tal vez algún wrackspurt te ha estado rondando y por eso no me has escuchado.

—Sí, creo que ha sido eso. —Se sorprendió un poco al sentir como ella le tomaba de la mano para ir al encuentro de Longbottom, quien no había disimulado su sorpresa ante la reacción de Luna y su presencia ahí.

—Smith, cuánto tiempo —murmuró asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sí, unos cuantos años.

No le pasó desapercibida la mirada que el otro le dirigía a Luna, una mirada de anhelo, y sin poder evitarlo, estrechó un poco más la mano que aún sostenía la suya. La voz de Luna se hizo notar en ese momento.

—Nosotros estábamos a punto de almorzar, Neville. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

—Gracias, pero debo terminar unos pendientes. Aunque, ¿te gustaría almorzar otro día conmigo?

Estaba claro que la invitación iba dirigida solamente a ella y una sensación de incomodidad invadió a Zacharias ante la idea de verles salir juntos.

—Por supuesto, Neville. Nos podemos poner de acuerdo.

Ella había aceptado y las dudas comenzaron a aplastarle, siendo consciente de que posiblemente ella era igual de atenta con todos sus conocidos, no sería raro ya que se estaba hablando precisamente de Luna.

Longbottom se despidió, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada de cariño hacia la chica a su lado.

Ellos entraron a la taberna para almorzar. Luna hablaba de una nueva criatura, pero su voz se sentía lejana, opacada de nuevo por las dudas en la mente de Zacharias. Aunque fue traído de regreso a la realidad cuando sintió un nuevo apretón en su mano y la mirada de Luna sobre él: soñadora y atenta como siempre. El se permitió tener un poco de esperanza ante ello, fue consciente que, desde que ella lo vio en la entrada, no había soltado su mano.

O~O~O

—Me preguntaba si… ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a la reunión de la generación?

Sólo Merlín sabía cuánto le había costado armarse de valor para hacerle esa petición. No era como si a él le apeteciera mucho el ir y encontrar posiblemente caras hostiles hacia su persona, pero Luna sí tenía a sus amigos y de seguro querría ir a convivir con ellos.

Después de aquel encuentro con Longbottom esa sensación en su pecho se había intensificado. Ella le contaba de las veces que se había visto con Neville y él se controlaba para no decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después; hablaba de diversas criaturas que, por alguna extraña razón, sólo ella podía ver (como las hadas celestes, compañeras fieles de quienes ellas creían dignos); le contaba de sus proyectos y algunos sueños extraños. Si dejaba de lado la sensación de malestar (por no llamarlo celos) cada que mencionaba a Longbottom, disfrutaba cada día más la compañía de Luna.

Estar con ella le llenaba de paz, de alegría, de una dicha difícil de describir. Las salidas a su lado, las sonrisas y esos ojos soñadores se volvieron parte de su día.

Zacharias se había enamorado.

Luna le miró con esos ojos de cervatillo, tan claros y le sonrió. Pero antes de que pudiera responderle algo un patronus se materializó frente a ellos. Era un zorro plateado, el patronus de la jefa de Inefables, Bonny.

«Inefable Smith, urge su presencia en el departamento de manera inmediata».

Y tan pronto como llegó se desvaneció. Se quedó mirando el lugar donde el patronus había estado, sintiendo el momento arruinado. La mano de Luna en su brazo le hizo suspirar para verla.

—Creo que necesitan de tu ayuda. —Le sonrió con esa dulzura y abrió su bolso para buscar algo, pudo ver un pequeño ramito de flores y sacó una de ellas para entregársela a él—. Luego podemos vernos.

Zacharias tomó la florecita en sus manos con cuidado mientras la observaba, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago al no saber si ella había pensado o no sobre su respuesta.

—Si, en otra ocasión será. Cuídate, Luna.

Y sin más, él utilizó la aparición dejándola en medio de la plaza mágica. No pudo ver la sonrisa en sus labios y el suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

O~O~O

Lo había escuchado por casualidad, estaba en buscando un tomo sobre poción de sueño cuando la inconfundible voz de Susan llegó a sus oídos, al parecer estaba en el pasillo junto al suyo.

—Entonces Neville va a ir con Lovegood al baile. Vaya, no me lo esperaba.

Un suspiro después de tal afirmación y la voz de Hannah le tuvieron atento a sus palabras.

—Debo confesar que en verdad pensaba que me lo pediría a mí, pero, como ves, se lo ha pedido a ella.

Olvidando el tomo en su mano, Zacharias abandonó la librería sintiéndose más cansado de lo que recordaba. Se sentía dolido; podría haberlo manejado mejor si ella lo hubiera rechazado, pero hasta la fecha no había podido mantener contacto por culpa del trabajo y en las breves cartas no mencionaba nada al respecto.

Zacharias se maldijo por ser tan idiota, manteniendo una leve esperanza durante esos días cada que veía la florecilla en su mesa de noche, protegida con un hechizo de conservación.

Él no la buscó de nuevo, no respondió a sus cartas, regresó a su rutina. Sin nargles y hadas de fuego, sin sonrisas dulces o canciones suaves, sin sorpresas inesperadas y sin Luna.

Sin Luna.

Eso era lo que más dolía.

O~O~O

Ahora se encontraba ahí, en la reunión de su generación. El único motivo por el cual había ido era para verla. Se sentía estúpido por haber cedido a su deseo de saber cómo estaba, si su vestido sería el centro de atención o si estaría por el salón buscando algún duendecillo escondido.

Entró, tratando de no ser visto. Se alejó de la pista y fue a un rincón para observar y buscar. Cuando la encontró estaba acompañada de Potter, sus amigos y por supuesto Longbottom.

Estaba hermosa. Con ese vestido en ondas que caían grácilmente en tonos tornasol parecía un hada y más con esas florecilla en el cabello (idénticas a la que le había dado y que llevaba prendida de la túnica en ese momento a causa de un impulso de último momento).

La observó sonreír por lo que los demás decían, la forma en cómo movía sus manos al tratar de explicar algo, como tomaba la mano de Longbottom para ir a bailar. El también había sentido algunas miradas sobre sí mismo; de reojo pudo ver que eran de parte de sus ex compañeros: Ernie se veía molesto mientras Justin y Hannah parecían tratar de calmarlo. Susan en cambio, lo miraba con una suave sonrisa; era la única que había tratado de acercarse a él y por algún motivo la había evitado. Hizo un leve ademán de saludo hacia ella para regresar su vista hacia los demás, pero, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la pareja que buscaba, se alejó dándoles la espalda.

No se dio cuenta de que una mirada plateada había centrado su atención en él.

O~O~O

Estaba con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la brisa contra su rostro cuando el sonido de unos pasos le aviso que alguien más estaba acercándose a él. En verdad esperaba y no fuera Ernie, no tenía ganas de pelear o discutir, aunque tal vez fuera buena idea para sacar todo eso que sentía por dentro.

—Es una noche hermosa, debieron hacer la fiesta en el jardín.

Contuvo el aire al escuchar esa voz. Era Luna, que miraba al cielo estrellado sonriendo suavemente. Sintió un vuelco en el estomago y tomo lo que quedaba en su vaso para dejarlo de lado.

—Longbottom debe de estar buscándote, no creo que le agrade verte a mi lado.

Se maldijo mentalmente por no poder retener el leve reproche en sus palabras. No estaba molesto, no podía molestarse con Luna, simplemente se sentía decaído. Pero no por ello quería que se notara su malestar.

—Yo le dije que podía invitar a Hannah a bailar, ella no dejaba de mirarlo desde que llegó.

Se giró para verla, comenzando a sentir que se había perdido de algo. Luna simplemente sonreía.

—Pero tú estabas con él, no te puede dejar si te ha invitado.

—El vino solo, yo ya tenía pareja. Estaba esperando que llegaras.

La intensidad de su mirada lo dejó sin respiración, mientras asimilaba sus palabras.

—Pero… pero tú no me respondiste.

Ella le miró con algo de sorpresa y curiosidad, desvió la mirada hacia su capa y se acercó para señalar la flor en su pecho.

—Si lo hice. Las hadas de rio entregan una flor de sus cabellos a quien eligen como su compañero. —Ella rió por lo bajo al ver la cara de estupefacción de Zacharias—. Creo que cuando te lo dije aun tenías a ese wrackspurt rondando cerca de ti.

—Soy un idiota, un reverendo idiota —murmuró por lo bajo sintiéndose como un total imbécil, aunque ahora que lo pensaba eso significaba que Luna si estaba interesada en él. Y que se consideraba a sí misma un hada de río, algo en lo cual él podía estar de acuerdo.

—Solo un poquito, aunque es bueno que lo seamos. Es divertido serlo de vez en cuando.

Zacharias no pudo evitar reír al escucharla y asentir por la extraña y acertada lógica de Luna. La miró mientras tomaba sus manos.

—Lamento haberme comportado así. Pensé que habías aceptado venir con Longbottom. Y los celos me estaban matando…

—¿No creíste que podía querer venir contigo?

El simplemente negó con la cabeza, avergonzado de su comportamiento hacia una de las pocas personas que se habían acercado a él sin reproches.

—No creí que quisieras venir con alguien como yo, cuando podías venir con alguien como Longbottom —le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

Luna soltó una de sus manos y la llevó a su mejilla, mirándolo con una dulzura que lo abrumó demasiado.

—Eres más de lo que puedes ver Zacharias Smith. Lo sé, porque yo lo veo y me gusta.

Ella se puso de puntillas apenas lo suficiente para rozar sus labios, labios que le supieron a magia pura. Apenas fue un roce y había hecho más estragos en su corazón que cualquier otra cosa que le hubiera pasado.

—¿Bailarías conmigo, Luna?

Luna simplemente le sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura y se dejó guiar. Bailaron despacio bajo el cielo estrellado. Ella sonriendo suavemente, él sintiendo su pecho martillear por estar a su lado. Dejado el tiempo pasar, olvidándose de lo demás, hasta que fue ella quien rompió tan tranquilo contacto.

—Vayamos dentro.

Sintió como Luna comenzaba a guiarlo hacia el interior del salón nuevamente entrelazando sus manos.

—De seguro todos se nos quedaran viendo —murmuró por lo bajo pero sin poner resistencia alguna.

—Lo sé. Pero quiero que, por primera vez, todos vean lo que yo veo —le dijo sonriendo observándolo de reojo.

—Y ¿Qué es lo que tú ves ahora? ¿Has encontrado algún wrackspurt rondando por ahí? —preguntó animado.

Luna negó con la cabeza mientras entraban y llegaban a la pista de baile, recibiendo más de una mirada sorprendida de sus conocidos. Pero nada de eso importaba realmente, pues él solo tenía ojos para ella en ese mismo instante.

—No. Ahora te veo a ti, Zacharias. Veo todo lo que puedes ser.

Bailaron sin prestar atención a los cuchicheos de los demás, otros no les dedicaban ni un pensamiento y uno que otro miraba con sorpresa y confusión la escena. Neville suspiró mientras les veía bailar, viendo que al parecer durante ese tiempo no había existido alguna oportunidad real y que ella sólo lo veía como un buen amigo. Smith era afortunado.

Luna sonreía, comenzando a bailar al son de una canción que sólo ella escuchaba, bajo la atenta mirada de Zacharias, que la miraba conteniendo una sonrisa sin saber cómo bailar con ella en ese momento.

Luna veía más allá de lo que otros hacían, ella sabía que Zacharias tenía mucho que dar, solo que él no lo sabía. En Hogwarts no había sido su momento, posiblemente habría muerto ahí. La magia sabía el por qué de las cosas y Luna siempre se había dejado guiar por ella.

Fue la magia quien los juntó en ese bosquecillo con los wassträumerns y sería la magia quien decidiría lo que sucedería de ahí en adelante. Luna sonrió al levantar la vista y ver a un hada celeste en el hombro de Zacharias, le guiño un ojo y regresó su atención a su compañero de baile. Con algo de suerte, él no tardaría en ver a esa adorable criaturita que le tomó cariño y que guió a Luna hacia él para que se hicieran compañía.

Sí, Luna podía ver más allá de lo que otros podían, desde otra perspectiva, una llena de luz. Y Zacharias brillaba como no había visto a ningún otro mago o bruja. Sólo era cuestión de esperar su momento y, si la magia quería, ella estaría a su lado para verlo.

::

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _cuando supe del reto no pude quitarme la pareja de la cabeza, Luna simplemente es adorable y Zacharias se ha vuelto uno de mis personajes queridos. Siento que despues de la guerra el fue visto de mala manera por algunos de sus ex compañeros y se alejó de ellos, por eso dedicarse a inefable. Luna como he dicho es amor, y es shippeable con todo mundo xD. Neville bueno, me gusta pero siendo honestos no tanto con ella, perdón Neville, pero ya encontraras a tu media naranja. Me he divertido al escribir esto y ojalá a ustedes el leerlo. Gracias y hasta la próxima_

 _(1)_ **wassträumer:** es una criaturita que he inventado, es peque _ña y de apariencia esponjosa e inofensiva. Gusta de estar cerca del agua y su cuerpo suelta peque_ _ñas esporas que provocan un sue_ _ño profundo a quien este cerca de ellos. Luna les ha llamado así por que en alem_ á _n es una combinacion de las palabras soñadores y agua: soñadores del agua. (inventos mios xD)_


End file.
